


Bloodstain

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Mob boss Bucky saves kidnapped Peter**

Bucky was furious, he hadn't heard from Peter in 56 hours, not that he was counting, except he was. Peter just dropped off the face of the Earth with no trace, the first clue that he wasn't just ignoring Bucky, he had missed the date they'd been planning for weeks, Bucky had specifically cleared his schedule for the day. Even when Peter was being a bit of a brat he never missed hanging out with Bucky, even when he was pouting he was attached at the hip to him. The next clue was that Peter hadn't attended his classes in the time he disappeared, Peter could be sick and dying and would insist on going to his classes. The lack of texts flooding his phone scared him. Where was his baby? Bucky had swiped the things off his desk twice now, he'd set his best guys looking for him, but whoever took Peter knew what they were doing and who they were dealing with. He'd left his college campus like normal but never came home.

The door to his office opening with a small creak, Bucky didn't turn to face the person opening the door, he kept his back turned, leaning on the desk, shoulders hunched.

"Buck? Something showed up at the doorstep this morning, it's addressed to you, it says 'Come get your baby' written on the front" Bucky snapped his head up to look at Steve, his eyes flickered down to the package he was holding; large yellow envelope, with what looked like to be a tape in it. If Steve saw the state his office was in, he didn't say anything, he knew how much Bucky hated it when people turn his baby boy. Bucky sighed, carefully putting a glove on before taking the envelope, which had a suspicious bloodstain in the corner which made his blood boil.

The envelope was easy to open, it wasn't sealed, whoever sent it knew they'd get it to the front door. He carefully pulled out the tape, good thing Peter always insisted on keeping old TV's in Bucky's office so he could watch old programs. The tape started off dark, then a light turned on, bringing a room into a focus. It was some kind of basement, it was grimy and damp, and unbearably dirty, just where Peter shouldn't be. But there he was, on his knees in the middle of the room. Bucky almost smashed the TV at the sight. Peter had obviously been going to their date when he was taken because he was in his best clothes, Bucky's favourite pair on skinny jeans that framed his hips perfectly, plain white button-down tucked in, and Peter's favourite oversize pastel blue sweater. Except his clothes were torn, untucked and wrinkled. Peter's head was down, he was clearly sleeping. His hands were bound behind his back, his ankles tied behind his back, his hair limp and grimy, falling onto his face.

Out of frame a foot reached into the frame and nudged Peter in his ribs, making him snap his head up in shock. His face looked worse than his clothes, Bucky suddenly knew where the blood on the envelope came from. Peter's face was covered in black and blue, his nose was bleeding and his lip was split, and several cuts were open on it. Peter looked exhausted, he had clearly been in the same position since he was put in the basement.

"Say hi to the camera slut." A voice off-camera said, making Bucky raise a hand, it was quiet, but not quite enough that he didn't recognize. Peter smiled lazily at the camera, leaning back so he was rested on his feet.

"Glad I made you keep that old tv now Daddy?" He said slyly, Bucky would have smiled at his cheek if he wasn't terrified out of his mind. The person off-camera moved behind the camera, and something flashed in Peter's eyes, something he had never seen; fear. Peter had never been terrified in all the time Bucky knew him, not when he saw Bucky shoot someone for the first time, not when Bucky took him to the police the report his abusive ex. Peter looked positively terrified, which terrified Bucky.

The person was brandishing something behind the camera, and Peter's eyes were following it. Peter smiled slightly again, before slumping against himself. "He'll come for me," Peter said quietly, almost like he was trying to convince himself more than his capture. That single sentence sent a hundred shards of glass into his heart.

"How do you know that whore?" The voice said, Peter slowly lifted his head again, shaking his curls out of his face.

"He promised he'd keep me safe, that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me. I trust him, he's never lied to me." Peter's eyes flicked back to the camera briefly then back to the person off-camera. Peter's eyes flickered with fear again, he flinched when the person moved forward toward him. A hand came into frame, slapping Peter cleanly across the face. Peter rolled his jaw, blinking a few times. A few tears were slipping out of his eyes, Bucky wanted nothing more than to wipe them away.

"You're just his boy-toy, a pretty face for him to fuck." Bucky slammed his hands down on his table, the desk splintered slightly. Sure he loved to spoil Peter, who was adamant he didn't want spoiling, but who's eyes glittered when Bucky pushed a present into his hands. Sure Bucky did love touching him all over, making him come undone just by the simplest touches. But Peter was more than a boy-toy, he had worked his way into Bucky's heart, with kind smiles and airy laughs, and geeky pop-culture jokes, and his undeniable strength. Peter said something unintelligible. "What was that?" The voice off camera said Bucky's face morphed, he knew that voice, it was one of his loyal drivers. The bile rose in his throat at the sight of Peter with a fresh bruise forming on his face. Steve must have too because he left the room a moment later and came back with a file in hand. Bucky opened the file, looking up to catch Peter's next words.

"I know he loves me, and he knows I love him. He's more than a game for me to play, I owe my life to him, he saved me." Peter's head was lolling to the side, he was going to pass out soon. When Peter and Bucky met, Peter was running away from his apartment and he ran head-on into Bucky, he looked scared, but not scared because he'd ran into the cities biggest mob boss, and not scared because there were several guns trained on his head. No, because he was running from something or someone, and he begged Bucky to hide him, just for a second, and then they could shoot him, just as long as _he_ didn't find him.

"You're wrong, people like the winter soldier can't love." Peter started to laugh.

"Well, then why am I here. You would start running because my Daddy is going to make sure you wish you were dead." Peter was still laughing when the person hit him across the face again, his fist closed this time. Peter kept laughing when he was pushed to the floor, kicks being delivered on his stomach and ribs. Bucky paused the tape, he'd seen enough. He turned to Steve who was leaning against the doorway, a scowl on his face. Everyone loved Peter, he was the baby of the mob, he managed to be so effortlessly kind and caring, even when he was stitching up Bucky's men, cracking unfunny jokes to keep them awake and breathing.

"Call in the team, we are taking down Mysterio."

\----------

Taking the house was surprisingly easy, although Beck was perfectly good at taking Peter and keeping him hidden for almost three days, he wasn't good at fortifying his hideout. He spat in Bucky's face when he tied the rope, Bucky just broke his nose in response.

Bucky insisted on being the one to find Peter, so he led the group, Steve on one side and Natasha on the other. Tony and the rest of the gang were crawling around the house somewhere, and Bruce was already waiting in the car. Bucky descended the stairs quickly, not caring that he was already ruining his nice coat. There was a single door at the base of the stairs, Bucky motioned for them to be quiet, opening the door in one swift motion. The camera was still rolling in front of Peter, who had his head drooping, resting on his chest. Bucky's eyes burned at the sight, Steve let out a growl, and Natasha's breath hitched. Steve moved forward to take the camera, they wanted the film.

At the noise of the three in the room, Peter's head slowly lifted, he was dazed, he probably had a concussion. He smiled lazily when Bucky rushed forward, getting down on his knees to catch Peter who was already falling forward. "Knew you'd come for me," Peter whispered into Bucky's chest. Bucky saw the flash of metal handcuffs, and his vision saw red. He quickly got Peter out of them, allowing Peter to wrap his arms around Bucky's neck. Peter was smiling into his neck now. Bucky effortlessly picked him up, carrying him bridal style, Peter's blood already staining his coat. Peter mumbled something into Bucky's shoulder. Bucky hummed questioningly, Peter repeated himself, louder this time.

"Was my favourite sweater, had your favourite jeans on. Was gonna ask you to come to my presentation next week, I missed our date." Peter sounded like he was going to cry, of course, he was crying because he missed their date, and not because he was beaten to a pulp. One of his eyes were swollen shut, but Bucky still thought that he was beautiful.

"We can get you a new favourite sweater, and I can find a new favourite pair of jeans, might even put you in some of my clothes when we get home. We can set up a thousand more dates to make up for it, I'm so happy you're alive." Bucky whispered the last part, leaning down slightly to kiss Peter's exposed shoulder. Peter hummed, content in Bucky's arms, his sock-covered feet bumping Bucky's arm, just then he realised he didn't have his shoes on. Peter giggled a little, making Bucky look down at him concerned.

"They took my shoes off, how silly was that?" Bucky rolled his eyes but laughed along with Peter nonetheless, "Never got to tell you what my presentation was about." Peter said at Bucky deposited Peter onto the car seat, sitting beside him as the car started driving back home, Bruce was checking Peter up quickly, just to make sure he could wait until he got back to the house safely.

"You can tell me about it now," Bucky said into Peter's hair. Peter hummed, curling closer into his side. Bucky knew Peter didn't want to talk about it, but he knew he would eventually.

"We studied wormhole theory in class the day I was taken, and I finished the PowerPoint assignment that I spent weeks on. We were allowed to invite one person to watch the presentations." Peter hummed contently as Bucky ran a hand through his hair, "Wanted you to come, you always tell me good job after I finish them, makes me feel nice." Bucky hummed, smiling down at Peter.

"That's 'cause you're good at everything you do baby." Peter hummed in response, too tired to fight him on it like normal. Peter looked up at him, his bottom lip quivering.

"Don't leave." He said quietly, tears spilling out of his eyes. Bucky shushed him, carefully reaching up to wipe the tears off his cheeks.

"M'not leaving, m'right here. Gonna make him pay for hurting you. You did so well baby, you made daddy proud." Peter smiled up at him.

"Tried to get him to talk as much as possible so you could find him, an' stayed in one position near the door so you could find me." Peter said, hiding his face in Bucky's chest again, "He wouldn't stop hurting me Jamie, and he kept saying things that hurt." Bucky's heart broke at those words. He lifted Peter's chin, looking him in his hazel eyes with his grey ones.

"You listen to me Peter, you don't listen to a thing he said. I love you with all my heart, nothing will change that." Peter nodded, tears still slipping out of his eyes.

"I love you too," Peter said. Bucky smiled, before leaning down to place a soft kiss onto Peter's lips. If New York didn't already know, they know now that you don't mess with the winter soldiers boy, because he had a name of his own now, Spiderman. No one could trace the photos that were posted, a bloodied Mysterio at with the trademark Winter soldier brass knuckle marks, the next with a hole straight through his head, a new branding on his cheek, a small spider branded into his skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pt. 2 to bloodstains, how mob boss Bucky and Peter met**

Bucky was out on a walk, it was dark, the perfect time for aimless wondering, of course, accompanied by Steve and Natasha, they were chattering about something when they heard running footsteps toward them. Steve and Natasha instinctively raised their handguns, trained on the figure running toward them, who was looking behind their back instead of looking where he was going. He looked frantic, he was shaking and could barely run, his clothes were a mess and not run-down Queens mess, his clothes were covered in blood, just like every inch of his skin. He was stumbling as he ran, clearly too weak to be running.

He turned his head forward too late and came crashing into Bucky, who didn't blanch, however, the boy bounced off of him and hit the floor hard. He was small but too small, he was sickly thin, his cheeks hollowed in, his wrists too boney. He didn't look scared when he saw that there were two guns aimed at his head, he looked back behind him again, fear evident in his eyes. He shakily raised onto his knees, his eyes searching frantically. He ignored the guns trained on his head and addressed Bucky, his eyes darting around.

"You can shoot me all you want, but please, _please_ don't let him find me. He'll hurt me again like before. You can kill me after he goes away, but _please_ don't let him find me." The boy was crying, tears slipping down his face. Bucky motioned for Steve and Natasha to lower their guns, they hesitantly dropped them. None of them recognised him, he couldn't be a threat with how much he was shaking.

"Who's 'he' kid?" Bucky said calmly, making the boy look up in surprise, he obviously wasn't used to being addressed in kindness. He shook his head a little, "Is 'he' your dad?" The boy shook his head again.

"My boyfriend." The boy said softly, rage bubbled in Bucky's veins. Bucky crouched down so he was level with Peter. The plain grey shirt was ratty and dirty, and pants were ripped and frayed.

"Did he do this to you?" Bucky said softly, the boy couldn't look him in the eyes as he nodded. Bucky was almost sick right then and there, not even he would do this to someone, no matter how much they fucked up. The boy was avoiding eye contact at all costs, bracing himself on the floor with his hands. "Does he do this often?" The boy nodded again, Bucky let out a pained noise.

"What does he do to you?" Bucky said, reaching up to take the boys chin in his hands, forcing him to look up into his eyes. He had the prettiest hazel eyes. The boy looked hesitant, his eyes flicking around him again, "You can trust us, you can trust me. We'll hide you, and we won't shoot you. Can you tell me what he does to you so I can help you?" The boy looked him in the eyes tears still slipping out of his eyes, he nodded softly. Bucky smiled, standing up and offering a hand for him to take. The boy hesitantly took his hand, allowing himself to be pulled up from the floor, he promptly swayed on his feet and fainted, Bucky caught him easily, scared by how light he was.

\-----------

Bucky was sitting in the lounge room, he'd invited Steve and Natasha in incase they had trouble with the boy, and he'd called Bruce up to check on him. Bruce told them that he doesn't think he slept for at least a couple days. They decided to let him sleep, while Bruce patched him up.

"Why're you helping him?" Steve said quietly, he knew his friend well, but this was something he'd never seen him do. Bucky shrugged.

"I'm not sure. There was something in his eyes, and something in me telling me I had to help him." Bucky said quietly. Natasha was about to say something when Bruce came running into the room.

"James! The kids awake, he's freaking out, I don't think he's been in a bed for a while. He's scared out of his mind and I don't know what to do." He shouted, Bucky sprang up and ran to the spare room, throwing the door open and rushing in. The kid wasn't in the bed, he was pressed into the corner opposite the door, hyperventilating and sweating, eyes darting around frantically. Bucky raised his hands in the doorway, slowly edging forward. The boy had his knees pressed up to his chest, arms splayed out on the walls.

"Kid! Kid! You're ok, you're with me, you're safe!" The boy looked up at him, calming considerably, before nodding. He mumbled something, "Can you repeat that?" Peter looked up at him.

"'m not a kid. Kids live with their parents and don't have abusive boyfriends." Peter said, louder this time. Now that he thought about it, the boy definitely wasn't under eighteen.

"How old are you?" Bucky said, inching forward more. Peter seemed to trust him because he didn't tell him to stop.

"Twenty-Two, I was born in 2001." He said quietly, Bucky nodded.

"Ok, can you tell me where your parents are? Or if you have any friends you can call?" Peter shook his head at Bucky's questioning.

"Don't have parents, they died when I was five." Bucky nodded.

"Any other family?" He questioned.

"My aunt and uncle died when I was twelve in a robbery. I grew up in an orphanage." Bucky groaned inwardly, this kid was all alone.

"Ok, any friends?" Peter shook his head.

"No, he made me drop out of college, and I've never been good at making friends. He broke my phone and wouldn't let me leave the house." Bucky sighed, crouching to sit cross-legged in front of the boy, he didn't want him to feel pressured to tell him anything, "Can you tell me your name?" He said softly. Peter nodded.

"My names Peter Benjamin Parker. I was named after my grandpa and uncle." Peter smiled a little.

"Well Peter, I'm James Buchinghan Barnes, but you can call my Bucky or anything for that matter." Bucky smiled as the boy dropped his arms from the wall, slowly mirroring Bucky, sitting cross-legged, still wedged in the corner.

"How about Jamie?" Peter said, a smile playing on his lips. Bucky let out a laugh.

"Sure, but if you get to call me Jamie, I get to call you Pete. Deal?" The boy smiled and nodded, shakily raising his hand for Bucky to shake on it, Bucky smiled, taking his hand. He didn't let go though, he just held Peter's hand in both of his in his lap.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but you need to tell me who did this to you so I can help you, and what they did so I can report them." Peter looked up at him, nodding shakily. Peter let his hand be held by Bucky and played with the threads of the carpet. Bucky made him feel safe, with his soft voice, rough hands and kind words.

"He used to hit me when I did things wrong, and I know that he was always wrong. He wouldn't let me out of the house, or to see anyone, and he wouldn't let me read or watch anything unless he allowed me to. He would throw things at me," He raised a hand to his face where three scars that ran horizontally across his face, his lip scarred and indented, "He used to make me do things too, like touching him, or sometimes he would touch me even if I told him no." Bucky could have cried at the look on his face, he acted like that was normal. Bucky drew in a breath, oh god he hoped not.

"Did he ever penetrate you at all without consent? That includes his fingers or putting something in your mouth." Peter avoided his eyes but nodded his head anyway. Bucky held his hand tighter. There were tears forming in his eyes, he swore to himself that he would never let anyone else hurt his Peter.

"Can you tell me his name?" Bucky asked, rubbing his thumb over the top of Peter's hand.

"Eugene 'Flash' Thompson."

\-----------

Bucky's boys that roughed the shitbag up before handing him over to the authorities, they got enough evidence form the house, a mixture of blood, photos and videos. The kid was sick enough to photo and video himself abusing Peter. Peter stayed with Bucky, who he found himself trusting. After some time they eventually formed a relationship, Bucky was kind and calm and helped Peter through his flashbacks and panic attacks, and soothed him when he had nightmares. The team helped him as well, Sam giving him counselling sessions where they worked through his problems.

He was calm and considerate, and he'd do anything for his baby. Bucky was happy to spoil Peter, enjoying his red splotched cheeks when he gave him gifts. They varied from wardrobe items to accessories, to all the new books Peter had been talking about, even some memorabilia; Bucky found out pretty quickly Peter could watch StarWars on repeat for days. He made sure that he always had access to it, it seemed to calm him down. He had what Bucky would call geeky interests, but Peter just rolled his eyes at him and gave him a kiss on the lips to shut him up. Of course, Peter had other ways of spoiling Bucky. Peter was beautiful in Bucky's eyes, he often found himself tracing the scars that all over Peter's skin, and kissing them gently.

Bucky was insistent on getting Peter back into college. Peter was hesitant, he hadn't interacted with anyone other than the gang members that frequented the house. He always made idle conversation, not frightened by the flashy guns they all carried. He was pretty close with the main team; Tony, Steve, Thor, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Wanda and Sam. They were around often, so they quickly befriended him, they greatly approved. They found that even though Peter had been through so much, he was still kind and gentle, trusting, and they adored him and his dorky nature.

Bucky almost shot one of the lower members when they threatened Peter, all Peter did was tell him to shut up when he made fun of him for watching StarWars. Peter was overly calm in this situation, he continued watching StarWars with a smirk as Bucky chewed out the member, finally putting a stop to it, "Come on Daddy, it's ok, I've been threatened worse." Bucky suddenly stopped threatening the member, in favour of scooping Peter up off the couch and disappearing into their bedroom.

Peter hadn't had a nightmare in a long time and had taken countless online tests to get into college. He chose to continue his courses, his three physics courses, along with Chemistry and Public speaking. Peter rolled his eyes when Bucky said he'd happily pay the tuition, saying he would definitely make it up to Bucky. Bucky joked that Peter should run his empire, Peter just scoffed, he didn't think he was that good at Public speaking.

Bucky had woken up one morning and left Peter in their bedroom with a soft kiss of Peter's lips, Peter whined, of course, wanting Bucky to come back because he was warm. Peter shortly after followed after, having forced Bucky to give up his shirt as punishment for leaving the bed. He was in Bucky's shirt which swamped him, and his boxers. He wasn't shy about walking around the house where the gang could see him, he knew Bucky would punch someone if they so much as looked at him the wrong way. And Bucky always said he should flaunt his looks. He sat next to Bucky on a barstool, laying his head happily on Bucky's shoulder, clutching Bucky's arm to his side. One of the members raised an eyebrow, Bucky threw him a glare.

"You don't have to worry about him, he won't say anything. He's just sleepy." Bucky somehow looked incredibly intimidating with his shirt off, displaying his array of scars along with his heavy build and hairy chest, this sleeve of tattoos flush again Peter's cheek. Somehow Peter sleeping on his shoulder didn't make him any less scary. The member left, leaving Peter and Bucky to flirt shamelessly in the kitchen, Peter was flushed red and giggling madly as Bucky kissed up and down his neck, leaving dark purple marks, running his hands up and down Peter's body, delving into Peter's boxers and under his shirts. Bucky only stopped when he heard someone clearing their throat behind them.

"Sorry to interrupt robocop, underoos, but I wanted to show you the new tech I made." Peter turned to the doorway to see Tony standing there with a smirk on his face. Bucky whispered a small, 'mine' into Peter's neck making him roll his eyes. Bucky motioned for Tony to sit by him at the kitchen island, holding his hand out for Tony to shake, "No way, I ain't shaking your hand if anything I just saw is to go on." Peter snorted, washing his hands before starting on breakfast. He waited for them to stop for a moment to ask something.

"You staying for breakfast Tony?" Peter questioned, digging a couple of eggs out of the fridge. Bucky had a sour look on his face as Tony said sure, Peter was already starting on his and Bucky's eggs. "How do you like your eggs?" Peter questioned, not turning around as he threw the eggshells in the bin.

"However Bucky likes them, can't remember the name." Peter turned round to look at Tony in disgust.

"I can't believe you don't know what fried eggs look like." He turned back around and continued to cook. When he finished he placed the three plates down and started eating, not being awake enough to bother listening to the conversation. When he finished he stretched and put his plate in the dishwasher. He made to leave the kitchen, kissing Bucky quickly on the lips, "I'm gonna go get the mail." He said quietly, Bucky nodded, a smitten look on his face. Tony watched Bucky closely.

"Never thought I'd see the day where Bucky Barnes is smitten." Bucky swatted him, digging into his eggs, "Why does he get the mail though, you have guys for that kind of stuff." Tony, also picking up with a fork to eat the eggs. Bucky stood up straight, sighing.

"He doesn't go outside much, I can barely get him out he's so scared. Him getting the mail means he goes outside at least once a day on his own. If he's with someone he's fine." Tony nodded, the team had been briefed on Peter when he first started living with Bucky, they knew his past and they knew not to mess with him, Bucky was extremely protective of him.

Just then Peter came running into the kitchen, "Daddy look! I got a letter back from NYU!"He said excitedly, banishing the letter in his hands, almost vibrating with excitement. Following him were Steve, Natasha, Bruce and Clint, they looked slightly worried, they had seen Peter running back into the house and was worried they spooked him. Bucky smiled at them, patting the seat next to him for Peter to sit.

"He just got a letter back from a university he applied to," Bucky explained, motioning for them to sit. This was a regular occurrence, the team gathering in the kitchen, except Wanda and Sam wasn't there sadly. Peter stared at the closed envelope in his hands. Bucky rubbed his back encouragingly as Peter shakily opened the envelope. He took a deep breath in and pulled out the folded piece of paper, his face breaking into a wide grin. He cleared his throat.

"Dear Mr Parker, we are pleased to inform you that you apply to enrol in NYU has been accepted please contact the school board to enrol fully!" Peter threw his arms around Bucky, muttering thank-yous over and over again. Bucky smiled, kissing the top of his head.

"No problem Doll, you're the one that did all the hard work. You were studying for those entrance exams for weeks. We might need to change your last name though." Peter smiled up at him grinning widely, brushing off the comment. He leaned up to place a kiss on Bucky's lips, blushing when he remembered when the team were in the room with him. "We can call them later to enrol you, but for now," He turned to Natasha, "Can you take him out to get him some clothes? You can take my card." Natasha nodded, ignoring Peter's protests.

"I already have enough clothes for a lifetime," Peter said, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. The team laughed, they all knew that Peter in actuality didn't have many clothes, they were just a lot compared to what he used to have. Peter got up anyway to go and change, Bucky smacked him on the butt as he got up, making Peter wink at him. Bucky groaned.

"He's going to be the death of me." Bucky said, standing up to put his plate away, he turned to Natasha briefly, "Get him to pick something nice out, he likes button-downs, and hogs my jeans." Bucky said, stretching his back, popping it effectively. Peter came back into the kitchen, his hair tidied up, he had on a pair of loose blue jeans, cuffed at the ends. His shirt was tucked in as he was pulling a jumper over his head, he had even put on one of the necklaces Bucky had gotten him, a sign he was having a good day. He smiled at Bucky, who pulled him into a kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist, he adjusted Pete's jumper so the marks were visible. Peter rolled his eyes playfully, linking arms with Natasha on his way out of the house, offering a wave to Bucky.

"See you later Daddy." He said softly, making Bucky flush, but clear his throat nonetheless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Smut at the end of the chapter**

Peter was walking hand in hand with Bucky, humming a tune on their way to his lecture room. In a short time, Peter had recovered from being kidnapped, Bucky took him out and proposed, Peter was extremely content. The ring glimmered on his finger, and Peter had insisted Bucky get a ring as well, his was less flashy, a simple band with a custom engraving Peter had chosen, 'With you, I'll stay.' They had now been dating officially for a year, and had been engaged for two weeks.

They walked into his classroom and waited patiently for the professor to notice them.

"Oh, Peter! I was told you were coming back today, I'm so glad your back, I've missed your smart mind." Peter blushed under the attention but nodded nonetheless. The professor addressed the class next. "Peter here insisted on presenting his assignment on Wormhole theory, so I decided that because we've had a long week, and I know that Peter likes his assignments, that we can sit and watch his presentation so long as you take notes." Peter smiled warmly in response, "Oh, and Peter's partner is here to support him. You can take a seat anywhere in the class." Bucky nodded, turning toward Peter briefly.

"Where do you normally sit?" He asked, Peter, pointed to a couple of free seats next to a dark-haired boy sitting by himself, who waved a little at him.

"That's Ned, my friend who I've talked about at home." Bucky nodded, swiftly walking up the ails to sit with Ned, who smiled at him.

"You're Bucky I assume?" He said excitedly. Bucky nodded. "Peter never stops talking about you. I can't believe he manages to take notes and talk about you at the same time. Congratulations on the engagement by the way." Bucky smirked, leaning back at Peter started his presentation. Yeah, he definitely had a new favourite pair of jeans.

The class started to filed out, leaving Peter to retrieve his USB, Bucky and Ned waited patiently.

"That was so good dude! I can't believe you've been holding notes out on me." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, man. And you're the one that never catches me up when I'm away, think of it as payback." Bucky smiled at the exchange, Peter suddenly turned to him, a wide smile on his face.

"Did you like it, Jamie?" He said excitedly. Bucky nodded, taking Peter's arm and linking it with his own.

"Of course I did Doll, I knew you'd do amazing. Told you not to worry." Peter giggled in response.

"We usually walk to MJ's class after ours and we walk off campus together." Bucky nodded, allowing Peter to steer him as he chattered with Ned. They stopped outside another building, suddenly Peter waved to a girl with big curly hair, who was holding a large book in her hands. She joined them absentmindedly, nodding in Bucky's direction. As they were walking a boy crossed their path stopping them in their tracks.

"So, the mob boss of New York likes his boy toys. How'd you find this one." Before Bucky could even process what the boy had said, Peter stepped forward and punching him square in the nose. He was breathing heavily and pointed a finger at the boy.

"You say something like that again about my fiance and I'll do more than punch you." The boy scurried off with a shocked look on his face. Peter straightened his jumper, plastering his smile back on his face, he took Bucky's arm again, who stood frozen, a smile plastered on his face. "You ok Jamie?" He questioned, a concerned look on his face.

"That was hot, honey," Bucky said, making Peter blush darkly, swatting him.

"Hey, can Ned and MJ come over?" Peter asked, fluttering his eyelashes, Bucky smiled.

"It's your house too, you can invite anyone you want over." Peter smiled wide running off after Ned who had wolf-whistled.

\------------

"I'm telling you he socked that kid in the face, I think he broke his nose," Bucky said a proud smile on his face. Steve gaped at him.

"I mean I know he shot Beck, but I never thought he'd punch someone in public," Steve said, grinning in Peter's direction, who was playing a board game with Ned and MJ, they weren't really playing it though, more like flicking pieces at each other. Suddenly Peter was clutching his stomach rolling around laughing on the floor. Bucky listened intently.

"You think I met Jamie on Tinder?! Who do you think he is?" Peter continued laughing, Ned had a smirk on his face. MJ shrugged.

"I mean how else do you meet the most respected mob boss in New York? Speed dating?" She said, making Ned and Peter cackle. Peter sat up, wiping a fake tear off of his face. He had a thought full look on his face for a second.

"You know that story that was all over the news about Eugene Thompson?" Peter questioned, playing with the sleeves of his sweater. Ned's eyes widened.

"Yeah! I went to high school with him, I honestly wasn't that surprised. Didn't he get convicted of domestic violence?" Ned questioned. Peter nodded.

"He got a life's sentence. You know how they censored the victim's name?" They both nodded, MJ had a hand over her mouth, "Well, that was me. James made sure that they censored my name. I haven't really read any of the stories but from what I know they explained that I was held prisoner in the apartment he owned. I managed to escape and I was running around Queens, and literally ran headfirst into him. Almost got myself shot in the process. I asked him to hide me because he was running after me, said he could kill me if he wanted, as long as he hid me. I was in bad shape, I was almost dead on my feet. He asked me who did it and I told him, then I kind of fainted when he helped me up and he brought me back here. Everything kind of went from there." Peter looked back up at them, they both had looks of shock.

"Jesus Peter, why'd you never tell us?" Ned said breathlessly. Peter shrugged tugging on the loose threads of the carpet.

"I dunno, this is kind of the first time I've talked about it. I talked about it with Jamie, and Sam, who helped me so that I could function properly again, and not depend on people, and think for myself. For a while, I couldn't do anything without being told to because I was so used to having to do as I was told. Sometimes I still get caught up in actually being allowed to do things and trip up. I still apologise a lot too. I still get scared sometimes, I have what's called hypervigilance, and PTSD. Jamie helps me though. He's saved my life twice now." Peter shrugged again, looking up again only to be pushed to the floor again in a hug. He smiled patting her on the back awkwardly, Peter still wasn't one for physical contact.

She pulled back, taking him by the shoulders, "I gotta know, is the sex good?" Peter blinked at her, before sputtering on his words, if he had water in his mouth he would have spat it out by now. He was bright red, his blush covering his whole face, neck and ears. Bucky was quietly laughing with Steve in the kitchen.

"What the hell MJ?!" Peter shouted, pushing her away.

"What, I gotta know if he's treating you right." She said slyly, smirked when he buried his face in his hands. He looked back up at her with a surge of confidence.

"Well, MJ, I'll have you know the sex is very good, and I very much enjoy James' dick, he's a perfect size, curved just right," Peter said leaning back onto his elbows. Peter turned and smirked at Bucky, who was being slapped on the back by Steve. "I know your listening. Would you like me to talk more about how much I like your cock inside me, or are you and Steve going to take your conversation to another room." Bucky smirked, he liked this confident Peter.

"I dunno princess, I don't think I heard you properly," Peter smirked back, opening his mouth to speak, only for MJ to interrupt him.

"You guys can eye fuck each other later, for now, I want to spend some quality time with my best friend. I think a makeover is in order." Peter let out an audible whine.

"You're ruining my fun MJ. Only if I get to braid your hair though, I hate it when you put makeup on me." MJ smirked, turning back to Bucky again, "We'll be stealing your bedroom, the boys and I have work to do." She dragged Peter off by his arm.

"Toodaloo, my love." He said jokingly.

\-----------

Peter waved MJ and Ned goodbye as they good into the black Audi, one of Bucky's drivers was nice enough to drop them both home. Peter was currently scrubbing the makeup off in the kitchen, it was eerily quiet now that they were gone. It was getting quiet now, and dark, and Peter couldn't help but feel gross. The makeup was coming off easily enough, but that wasn't the problem. He didn't really know why Bucky loved him, or why he thought he was attractive. He has gross scars all over him, even some that ran across his face form when Flash used a beer bottle. His lip was permanently indented, and the scar was never going to go away. Still, Bucky insisted he was beautiful and handsome, but Peter couldn't see it. He realised he was crying, and he didn't really know why. He didn't notice when Bucky walked into the room, nor did he notice him until he wrapped his arms around his waist, making Peter almost jump out of his skin. Bucky shushed him quietly.

"Sorry baby didn't mean to scare you." Bucky said, blindly kissing Peter's cheek, becoming suddenly aware of the tears, "Baby what's wrong?" Bucky whispered into his ear. Peter leaned into his touch, closing his eyes. "Why do you think I'm attractive?" Peter said out of the blue, shocking Bucky, he hadn't expected this to be the problem, but he was happy to fix it. He turned Peter around, hungrily kissing him, making Peter gasp, allowing Buck to slip his tongue into his mouth. Peter let out a noise, at first it sounded like a moan, but no, it was a whimper.

"My pretty baby. I dont _think_ you're attractive, I _know_ you're attractive." Bucky purred, nosing long Peter's jaw, leaving open-mouthed wet kissed, making Peter groan out loud, he didn't even care if someone heard him. "Such soft skin, makes you look so pretty when I mark you up, all flustered, and _mine_ ," Bucky growled the last word, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He ran his hands down Peter's hips, then down to his ass, kneading it in his hands. "Curved in all the right places, round in all the right places, tight in all the right places. Such a pretty baby. Such a _perfect_ baby." Bucky had to know Peter wasn't perfect, but the tingling heat Bucky's hands caused on his skin made it hard for him to argue. He lets himself go, trusting himself in Bucky's care.

"Perfect, beautiful, handsome, pretty, sexy angle," Bucky said between sucking bruises onto Peter's neck and exposed shoulder. Peter let out a noise he didn't recognise, high pitched and breathy, making Bucky smirk against his porcelain skin. Bucky kisses him again, softer and gentler this time, not as urgent as before, but god, Peter was already shaking with pleasure, a wet patch growing in his boxers and seeping through into his jeans. Bucky had been palming him while talking and kissing, Peter's breath hitched.

"I-I'm close-" Peter struggled out, frantically rolling his hips for any type of friction that Bucky could give him. Bucky growled, pulling his hand away and resting it on Peter's hip. Peter was panting, his head thrown back, letting out a whine. Bucky tugged him closer by his hips, walking backward in the direction of their room, kissing him hungrily again. The walk usually would be quick, but as they bumped into furniture and walls, groaning when they hit their bedroom door particularly hard. Bucky opened it, catching Peter before he fell backward. Backing him up until his knees hit the edge of the bed. Peter fell with a small puff of air, his hair messy and splayed around him, his lips swollen and red. His shoulder still exposed, his pants with a large wet patch. Bucky stood between his legs, smirking at Peter who was already wrecked beneath him.

"Strip princess, I'll take care of you." Peter sat up slowly, looking Bucky in the eyes, as they took off their clothes in sync. Pulling off his plain black shirt, unbuckling his belt, and unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down his legs bending at the knees, kicking them off him finally. He almost let out a moan as he watched Bucky take off his suit, first the jacket, then his tie, then his button-down, slowly unbuttoning his slacks and pulling them down, making Peter let out a drawn-out whine. Bucky smirked, leaning down to palm Peter through his boxers.

"Aw baby, you're all wet for me, so fucking good to me." Peter moaned and Bucky pulled down his boxers, a trail of pre-cum connecting them. "So fucking perfect," Bucky growled as he discarded Peter's boxers, stepping out of his own. He pulled Peter up by his forearms leaning down to kiss him again, he pulled back with a pant, placing a calloused thumb on his bottom lip. Peter obediently parted his lips allowing him to thrust his finger in and out of him, slowly fucking Peter's lips with it. Peter sucked on his thumb, swirling his tongue around his thumb. Peter hums, his eyes fluttering shut. Bucky growls, wanting to touch all over Peter's body. He removed his thumb, nudging Peter backward on the bed so he could join him. Peter keens bucking his hips into empty air.

"Daddyyyyyy-!" It sounds needy, even to Peter, but Bucky hums, turning Peter around so he was facing the wall where a full-length mirror stood, running from the roof to the floor. He runs his fingers up the front of Peter's thighs, tracing his v-line, and running his blunt nails up his chest, pinching Peter's nipples between his forefinger and thumb. Peter rocked his hips, closing his eyes, getting lost in the sensations. Bucky nudged him, making him open his eyes, he pointed at the mirror, forcing Peter to look at it.

"Keep looking, sweetheart." Bucky purrs, rewarding Peter's obedience by grinding his cock against his ass, their eyes meet in the mirror as Peter lets out a moan. Bucky stops his movements, adjusting Peter's gaze, "Not today, look at yourself, baby boy." Bucky smirked, it was an easy request, but Peter found it hard to do. He didn't hate his body, he knew he was visually appealing, but he didn't make a habit of admiring himself in the mirror, let alone in the way he was now. It felt weird, but he did like the view of Bucky's hands steady on his hips. Bucky smirked, leaning down slightly to leave a bruise on his collar bone.

"Do you see how beautiful you are angel? How perfect and pretty?" He questions, reaching down to wrap his hand around his cock, pumping slowly. Peter's eyes roll into the back of his hand and Bucky's hand disappears. "You gotta look better honey." He purred Peter looked back at himself, making eye contact with himself as Bucky started jerking him again, faster now. Peter was muttering small 'yes's' over and over again, thrusting into Bucky's hand.

Bucky suddenly thrusts against Peter's ass, and he wails, like actually _wails_ , and Bucky wants to hear that noise come out of him again, he thrusts again, causing Peter to let out the same noise. He growls, making his thrusts go faster, now fucking between his cheeks. Peter could feel his precum dripping down his crack, making the friction all the more delightful. Peter was screaming now, thrusting harder into Bucky's hand, and grinding back onto Bucky's cock.

"Oh, oh, oh, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," Peter screamed, Bucky was soon bumping his hips in time with Peter, causing him to cry out again. Peter's member was dripping pre-cum and his moans were getting more breathy and high pitch. "Oh please Daddy I'm gonna cum, oh please let me cum." Peter continued to stare are the mirror.

"Cum for me sweetheart, show Daddy how pretty you are when you cum," Bucky said, sinking his teeth into Peter's shoulder, making Peter jolt, arching his back and cumming with a cry, shooting in ribbons. Bucky came in time with him Peter. After bringing each other down from their highs, they both lay down on the bed together, Bucky spooning Peter, who hummed happily, he might just be starting to believe Bucky.

\----------

When Peter woke up Saturday morning enclosed in Bucky's arms he hummed contently, snuggling closer to Bucky's chest. At some point, one of them had pulled the blanket over them. Bucky's eyes slowly fluttered open, making Peter giggle. "You're handsome in the morning," Peter whispered, making Bucky smile lazily. Peter sat up, rubbing his eyes at he stretched, he looked down and realised he was absolutely covered in marks. They were on almost every inch of his skin, up his neck, shoulder, chest and back, Bucky had even managed to litter his pale legs with them. Peter scowled at Bucky, who reached out a hand to touch his work, admiring it.

"Hate it when you leave so many marks," Peter mumbled, rubbing his eyes again.

"Hmm, love seeing everyone's faces, knowing you're mine." Peter blushed, allowing Bucky to leave a kiss on each mark, leaving kisses on the countless scars on his skin. Peter and Bucky slowly got up, Bucky refused to let Peter put on a shirt, who whined audibly but complied anyway. He made Bucky put on a shirt though, he hated it when people looked at him the way only he should be able to. Peter was clutching Bucky's arm, his head rested on Bucky's shoulder, who was smiling slyly. Peter was humming lightly, he currently had a song stuck in his head. They reached the kitchen quickly, straightening the furniture they pushed out of place on their way to the bedroom last night.

"Jesus Peter what the hell happened to you?!" Peter's eyes snapped open to look at Sam, he glanced at Bucky.

"He did," Peter said, motioning to Bucky who had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"No shirt?" Natasha said smirkingly.

"He wouldn't let me put one on," Peter said before sitting down on a barstool, crossing his arms and placing his chin on top of them. The team laughed around him, Peter scowled, hiding his reddening face in his arms. "Shut up." He mumbled, shoving Bucky who had sat next to him.

"Oh yeah, and next time you guys start getting it on in the kitchen make sure everyone's left," Bruce said Peter snapped his head up to look at him, going even redder. Bucky answered before him.

"Sorry Bruce, I had something I needed to do," Bucky said Peter, shoved him scowling at him.

"You are so lucky I love you," Peter said, his face getting closer to Bucky's who smirked.

"Hmm, indeed I am." Bucky leaned in for a kiss, only for Peter to pull away and stand up.

"I need to study, no kisses for the rest of the day." With that Peter sauntered away, leaving Buck with a look of disbelief on his face. The team laughed, they were a family, albeit an odd one.


End file.
